Aos: Ronins
by RaeOfHearts
Summary: Mia didn't expect that the summit would put the Ronins lives at risk, nor did she expect to be saved by a secret organization. She also didn't expect that everyone would be pulled in different directions in hopes that the war of armors could be prevented. Enter Hoshi Nakano, daughter of Japanese diplomats, and attending MIT in fall of 1990 tasked by Rowen and Mia to look after.
1. Prologue

Agents of Shield: Ronins

Prologue

She stood confidently before the council of World leaders hands clenched as she spoke her words loud and true. She had to stop them, had to save her friends after they had saved her and the world so many times. They stared at her and she wondered if they could see her shaking, she was just a historian, bravery was a learned thing for her and did not come natural by any means. She stood there looking small and meak compared to many of them. She was mousy with long auburn hair, but severe blue eyes that looked much older beyond the young 20 something face they were set in. She licked her lips as she said, "my name is Mia Koji and….."

Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and she was being pulled through the crowd of angry delegates as they started to yell for justice and to use lethal weapons against the building in Shinjuku. She ran behind the blonde man as he pulled her into a back hallway, "who...who are you?"

He turned back and smiled at her, "my name is Agent Phil Coulson, Professor Mia Koji and if you want you and your friends to survive. You'll follow me."

She nodded at his English, he was American, that was for sure and she stayed close as they went through the back hallways. She cleared her throat and asked, "CIA, NSA, FBI?"

"None," he chuckled as they stopped at the door, "I work for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and, Logistics Division but you can call us SHIELD."

Mia pursed her lips, the name sounded familiar but she couldn't place where or how. She heard commotion on the other side, and he pulled his gun, and her eyes grew big, "is it that serious…."

"More than you know," he said as he patted her arm reassuringly. "Stay here, Miss Koji."

She nodded as he threw open the door and she heard several shots and she jumped. The agent came back and grabbed her hand and she ran with him til they got to the parking lot as he kept her behind him. There was a screech in the multi level building and a black car pulled up in front of them as more screeches could be heard, "let's get going this is the not the time for a date~!"

Phil helped her into the back and sat next to her, "buckle in~!"

Mia barely clipped her buckle just as the female agent in the front slammed on the gas as Mia looked back at the other cars coming after them, there was the sound of guns and Phil pushed her down, "what in the world is going on?"

"You have some nasty people after you," Phil explained as the glass bounced the bullets off, "Oh, May that new glass is pretty good."

"Stark sent it," the female agent said from the front seat. Mia could see she was young and pretty with dark raven hair, but a stern face. She smirked in the rear view, "I don't think you really understand the consequences of your friend's recent shenanigans…."

"Um, to some extent I do now," Mia yelped as the car turned quickly and she held onto the car. "Are they really going to fire bomb shinjuku tower? The Ronins aren't dangerous~!"

"Is that what you call them," Phil asked as the car swerved again.

Mia realized her mistake and sunk down as she heard more gunshots, "yes,yes~! Please, I have to help them. They have saved me so many times, I can't let them be just be….obliterated~!"

"As far as the UN knows, they are not friendly," May answered keeping her sharp eyes ahead as she turned the car in a crazy manner once again. The car rattled as something harder than bullets hit them, "they really want you…."

"Probably more like they want what's in my head," Mia answered as screamed as the car jerked again.

"The director said as such," Coulson added and she looked at him with big eyes. He could see she was scared, "do you know who would be after what's in your head?"

She shook her head, in all honesty she didn't. She bit her lip as the car pulled hard again and she whimpered softly, "ever since…"

"Ever since what," asked Coulson, his brow furrowing. He was rather handsome in a nerdy way, his hair coiffed to one side. He seemed rather cocky and concerned, but also very calm despite the chaos around the car.

Mia shook her head and closed her eyes trying to shake the chaos around her. Reached in her pocket and pulled out a small metal trinket, "when I found this…."

He took it and saw there was writing on it, that looked like old Japanese writing written in a circular format. In the middle there was a dragon, "what is this…"

Mia sunk lower as the car shook, "quite honest. I don't know, not yet, but I have been looking since Nadia gave it to me back in Nigeria…."

"The massive earthquake…."

"That was us…."

Coulson smirked, "New York and LA too?"

She paused, "how did…."

"We have eyes and ears everywhere," he answered almost smugly and she just looked at him with nervousness. He reached out and touched her hand, "we're here to help…."

"I don't know everything yet," she paused as they seemed to have lost the cars tailing them. She bit her lip and shook her head, "Nadia said I had time that she was given the coin by an Ancient one, unlike our own. That the dragon would protect the most precious death in the world."

"Most precious death," May repeated with a snort, "sounds like a proverb…."

"Most of what these written preparations are proverbs written to come across as predictions or meditations, so only those who know what they seek know what they actually mean. It's quite frustrating really to sort between poetry and the like, and actually predictions," Mia grumbled and Coulson handed her the coin back. She shook her head and her eyes seemed to be filled with so much sadness, "please….my friends….please help me save my friends."

"Actually, they have already been picked up," Coulson assured as he helped her sit up and the car drove onto air field towards a large black plane. Mia looked at the plane, it seemed to almost shimmer, and it didn't quite look like anything she had ever seen. She gulped, "that's the Eagle."

"You guys are bird obsessed," Mia noted and May scoffed again as she flipped the car driving backwards and drove right up on the ramp which closed.

May smirked in the rearview, "you're not wrong."

Coulson climbed out quickly and came around to open the door for the professor. May came out of the car and smirked at her, holding out a hand, "Agent May, Professor."

"Please, it's just Mia, no need for the title," she answered as she shook her hand and then she heard large footsteps coming from behind and she turned around seeing a tall black man wearing a long black trench coat and an eye patch.

"Welcome to the Eagle, Professor Koji," the man said as Coulson and May came to each of her sides. "I am Director Fury and welcome to SHIELD."

Mia smiled at him and Coulson couldn't help but wonder what ran through this woman's brain. Most people were either confused, standoffish, or ready to fight the director….or some mixture of the three. She seemed unafraid and almost seemed like she knew he was a friend. 'What a strange woman,' was all he could think. She seemed so concerned for her friends that her own personal safety and preservation wasn't there at all, in fact, it almost seemed to make her more friendly and outgoing.

"Professor Mia Koji, but you knew that," she answered with a smirk, "I knew I recognized the bird. My grandfather used to say 'always watch out for the bird who sits out on the shield'. He gives more riddles every day to answer. That one seems quite literal though…..."

"You're grandfather was very brilliant man," Fury answered with a smirk, "in fact, he's helped us since World War II."

"That would make sense, he used to say my grandmother was a very lovely spy. I thought he was joking, I guess he wasn't considering," she snickered softly as she ran a hand through her bangs and continued to smile. "And I suppose I will do anything in my power to protect my friends, Director. You will have no pushback from me."

"Refreshing to have someone so on board with keeping things peaceful," Fury laughed and looked at Coulson, "I told you we should have intervened in LA."

"We had to give them a chance to save the world," Coulson advised and the Director just smirked and looked at the woman. She seemed so secure in her confidence to protect her friends, only he noticed her clenching the hem of her jacket. She was more scared than she was letting on.

Fury started to walk, "follow me Professor. I have a way to save your friends that benefits both of us, if you don't mind."


	2. Chapter 1

_I probably should have explained in the prologue that this starts with AoS before the events of IronMan, following the information of what happened with Tony back at MIT and his father. I'm trying to do a more detailed character driven story introducing some ocs and building the plot up through current MCU. Thanks~!_

Chapter One (MIt ~ August 1990)

She hated this, among all of the schools she wanted to go to, she was stuck at MIT. Her friends all back at UCLA, but no, her parents wanted her to go to MIT. Why MIT? Because her succeeding there looked good on them. They were Japanese Diplomats, and shallow ones at that, who were concerned a lot with outward appearances. Her successes were a reflection on them, and that was never gonna change. The upside was she was across the nation from them, her home being in San Francisco, and she really only had to give them one terrible call a day to check in. She had just moved into her dorm, picked up her books, and other general supplies and really was just exploring the campus. She smiled as she sat down watching students as she turned on her CD player to Madonna skipping to the song "vogue". She loved Madonna, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, and Heart. Envious of the passion in their voices and their songs about love and having fun. She longed for the latter, but even her fashioned was coordinated by her mother's personal designer. The young woman was small for 18, only four feet ten inches, and a little over a hundred pounds of genius. She had milky skin and stormy blue eyes lined with silver lashes. Her silvery hair cut diagonally across her doll like face, tied with a bow back and cascaded like a silver waterfall down her back. She wore a preppy outfit, consisted of a pink cable knit sweater, and a navy pleated skirt. Her shoes being the sweetest pink mary janes that matched her sweater. Her mother seemed to have some humor in the suggestions, but the young woman could never figure out what.

She looked up at the tree shading her bench and saw a tiny little fur ball in the tree. Standing up to get a closer look, the small little fluff was too tiny to be an adult cat and her heart sank. A kitten would be in trouble staying up there. She placed her book bag down with the CD player, a sticker on the lid of Captain America's shield, and smiled. Her parents would _hate_ her climbing a tree to save a kitten. She thought to herself though, _what would captain america do?_

Save the cat.

Little did her parents know how rambunctious she actually was. Much of high school was her spent playing sports without her parents knowledge. Saying it was a spelling B, or something of the sort. She placed a sure footed mary jane on a lower branch and started to pull herself up and into the tree. One branch at a time, she climbed til she reached the one with the tiny little fluff. She straddled the branch and adjusted her skirt, she always wore minishorts underneath, and started to crawl out to the little tiny kitten. It looked at her as she crawled out and she realized it wasn't a cat at all. She wasn't sure what it was, but it had the facial features of a cat but long rabbit like ears. It _smiled_ and she squealed losing her balance, and slipping off. She yelled out as she landed on someone soft and warm, and heard another yell of pain by a man, and the laughter coming from behind. She scrambled off and realized she had fallen on someone, "oh my goodness, I'm so sorry….there was kitten in the tree or I thought it was….."

"Cats can get themselves down," groaned the man she fell on as he sat up. He sat up and looked at her with a glare, but under that look she realized he was quite the handsome man. Tan skin, dark hair slicked back and deep dark eyes that just seem to sparkle with intelligence. He wore a shirt with a metal band on it, and jeans with ripped knees, with a backwards ball cap. "And why would you climb up there in a skirt?"

"Tony, of the questions you should be asking, those don't seem like important ones," the man standing answered and she felt her cheeks tinge pink at the tall black man who was dressed sharply. He reached out a hand to help her up, "thankfully, he caught you with his big dumb head."

"Haha," said the man named Tony as the young woman took his friends hand, "real funny, Rhodie."

"Anytime, Stark…"

She turned her eyes to the fallen man and they grew big, "you're Tony Stark?"

"One and only," he answered as he raised up and dusted himself off. He thumbed a finger at his friend, "this the future president of the US, Rhodes…"

"Ignore him," the other man laughed. "He's grouchy when he hasn't had a poptart."

She knew Tony Stark alright. Anthony Edward Stark, son of Howard Stark, the multi billionaire weapons manufacturer that always seemed to be lobby against any anti gun bill that her parents tried to push in Congress. She bowed and blushed, "I am so sorry...I'm Hoshi Nakano. In retrospect that was very stupid of me to climb that high to rescue a kitten…."

"I say," Tony snorted crossing his arms and then smiling, "but even with those shorts you wear, I got to see your cute little…."

"Tony," Rhodes interrupted seeing the small woman turn bright red. Her pale skin easily flushing. "Don't mind him, he's a sleazeball. In fact, he's pervert number one on campus."

"Guilty," Tony answered with a bright grin.

"And, even though he's technically graduated and doesn't have to be here. He likes to hang around and be a general annoyance," Rhodes scolded and the man just shrugged and nodded reluctantly while she giggled. He noticed Tony sulking but the man pointed at her knee, which was bleeding, "Oh Miss Nakano….you're bleeding~!"

"Well, crap," she grumbled looking down at the blood running into her patent shoes. Oh, she would never hear the end of this from her mom if she found out, "please, please, please, don't tell anyone I was climbing in that tree. My mom would have a fit, she would love to just keep me a dollhouse, and knowing that I climbed a tree would just make my life hell…."

"Why did you climb that tree," Tony asked as she limped over to pick up her bag and he saw the familiar red, white, and blue shield icon on her CD player.

"Because that's what Captain America would do," she answered and he rolled his eyes. He saw her limping and came over, scooping her up and putting her on his shoulder making her squeal.

"Come on, we aren't going to let you limp all the way back to commons," Tony said as he walked with her on his shoulder.

She looked at Rhodes, "is he always this demanding?"

"You could say that," Rhodes said as they came to the frat house nearby. It was empty and Tony set her on the couch as he went to go find the med kit. He sat on the couch next to her, and saw the bag was spangled, "big captain america fan huh?"

She blushed, "you could say that... I have a few posters in my dorm."

"Oh goody, another fangirl," Tony said as he came back with the med kit.

"Are you always so salty?"

"When comes that hero, yes."

"Oh," Hoshi said pushing her bag behind her. It wasn't very often she got to meet a billionaire, muchless, Tony Stark. He was on the cover of Time with his robotics. There were a lot of girls who would kill to be in her position. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your time out with your friend over here….not sure what you guys were up to but….sorry."

"Scolding Tony," Rhodes snorted leaning back as Tony poured some alcohol on some gauze and started to clean her wounds. "Overprotective parents?"

"You could say that," Hoshi answered softly.

"Nakano, that's the name of the anti gun diplomats," Tony answered and Hoshi's eyes grew big. Did he know of her family? Oh, she was going to get in so much trouble. Not only did she climb a tree, but was hanging out with her parents political opposition? Oh, yeah. She was never leaving California again after this semester.

"Hey, I'm not gonna rat you out to your parents, as long as you don't rat me out to mine," Tony smiled holding out a hand and she squinted at him like she was making a deal with a devil. She shook his hand through her cheeks pink with embarrassment, "fine….."

There came a knock on the front door and Rhodes just smirked as he got up to go answer it and Tony put a bandaid on her knee, and said, "you're cute when you blush…."

Her eyes turned bigger and she looked away, did this guy mean that sincerely? She cleared her throat and heard a cough behind her as someone came in the living, "Hoshi, I've been looking for you everywhere?"

She turned and looked at the man Rhodes had just let in and grinned ear to ear nervously, "I was just hanging out with some new friends…"

"You're no good at lying," the man assessed and laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. He was Japanese and tall, and lean. His face was sharp, set with sea green eyes, and framed with wild bright blue hair. However, despite his loud hair, his fashion was slacks and button up shirt. He seemed more conservative that artistic or punkish.

"Who's this," Tony asked, he wondered if her parents had people spying on her at the school. Which was weird, but among rich people, not unheard of.

"Rowen Hashiba," the man answered as Rhodes came in and sat on the arm of the couch. "And you must be Anthony Stark?"

Tony stood and grinned, going over to shake the man's hand, "Hashiba, as in son of Genichirou Hashiba…."

"Yeah….that's him…"

Rhodes looked at Hoshi for clarification, "what in the world?"

"Rowen is equivalent Japan's Stark family playboy," Hoshi answered with a smile as Rowen shook Tony's hand. "Except one family markets world domination…."

Tony looked at her and shrugged as Rowen looked at her, "Hoshi...don't be harsh…"

"Don't tell me what to do~! You're not my boyfriend no matter what my Mom says~!"

Tony snorted, "your mom is weird Hoshi…."

"UGH, tell me about it," Hoshi said hiding her face in the couch cushions and Rhodes rubbed her back.

"Quite honestly, I just go along with it to keep her off your back about marrying someone," Rowen said leaning over the couch as she pouted.

Tony laughed, "so you're not dating?"

"Why would you care, Stark," Rowne asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know, cuz she's cute and it would be shame for her to be with a stiff like you," Tony answered crossing his arms.

Hoshi felt her face flush even brighter and clutched the pillow to her face as she squeeked. Rhodes heard her muffled shock, "Tony, be nice…"

She sat up and looked at the three men, grabbing her bag and started out, "I am not piece of meat. Stop acting like I'm someone for you to fight over~!"

Rowen rolled his eyes and warned Tony as he turned to head out, "not cool to mess with a girl's emotions like that…." He ran out after her, "Hoshi….wait~!"

Rhodes snorted as he sat back against the couch, "did you mean that? Or did you just say that to get a reaction out of her?"

"A bit of both."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She had the dream again and she woke in cold sweat in her bed. Her knee hurt and she rubbed a hand through her hair as she thought back. Always the same, she was walking through fire and there was the cry of a baby and she was always so so sad. The dream started when she was little and her dad had taken her to therapists, because she was terrified of fire. In fact, she was was phobic of it until she reached her teens. She just always felt like the fire was going to get her. She didn't know why she felt like that, she just did. She sighed and heard the door buzz. She threw back the covers, and slipped on her bunny slippers, "who's at the door this early?"

She shuffled and peaked through the peephole and saw the familiar playboy face. He was carrying a bag of groceries, and she cracked the door, "what do you want?"

Tony smiled at her, "can I come in? I promise I won't bite."

She thought about for a moment and opened the door, letting the man in, "well, what do you want?"

He booped her nose with a finger making her pinch her brow at him, "I came to make breakfast Captain Pips…"

She raised an eyebrow at the nickname, "no really…."

"No, really, I came to make breakfast," he smiled heading into her small studio kitchen humming some rock song.

She shuffled after him, "why?"

"Because Rhodes doesn't care to eat a good breakfast," he answered as he started looking in her cupboards for pots and pans. "Something about being a no carb diet….for whatever reason…."

"He is quite trim," she answered softly.

Tony just shrugged and placed a pan on the stove, "you like pancakes?"

"I do," she answered.

"Good, i shouldn't have asked, you have the boobs to match em," Tony answered and she scowled at him.

"You're a perv," Hoshi growled heading back to her bed and sitting on the edge. Looking at her very patriotic Captain America poster. He would be patient with such a big personality, and wouldn't kick him out. Despite Tony's attitude, he was actually doing kind of nice thing. Especially, after what he said the previous day.

He looked back seeing her staring at her Captain America poster, "you're the perv…"

She threw a pillow at him and he laughed loudly as she hissed, "don't be an arsehole~!"

"What, you got a crush on him or sumthin?"

"That's none of your business," she answered heatedly and got up, pulling clothes out of her dresser. "I'm going to take a shower~! Don't do anything stupid."

Tony just snorted at her attitude and smiled as he continued cooking. He heard close the bathroom door hard and start her shower. He hummed to himself as he heard the door rattle and saw Rowen walk in. The blue haired man stared at him and grumbled, "why are _you_ here?"

"I was trying to make for what happened the other day," Tony answered the man who pursed his lips and furrowed his brow as he shook his blue haired haid. "How often you dye your hair?"

"It's natural," Rowne answered with a grumble as he sat down on Hoshi's bed.

"No…"

"I'm not lying, it's a family trait. My father has blue hair as well," he answered leaning back on Hoshi's day bed and looking at her Captain America poster. It had been signed by some actor who did a biopic on the American hero. He didn't understand her strange obsession. He had read something by a Japanese American named Jim Morita, who had said the man was beyond his time. No judgement, wasn't even really fighting for America, he was fighting for principles that people at the time did not understand. He rolled his eyes at the poster and decided to go bug the super genius in the kitchen, "you should make me a plate too…"

Tony glared at him, "what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Other than your dad…"

Tony flipped a pancake and poked him in the chest with the spatula, "let's get this straight, Robro, I don't care who your dad is anymore than I care who my dad is or who her family is."

Rowen smiled happily at his comment and hugged the man and grinned, "good answer…"

Hoshi smiled as she exited the shower. She could hear Rowen come in, he had a key to her place, because her mom didn't trust her to not run way. Her mom was a control freak, but really Rowen was probably the most chill of her 'chosen friends'. He actually did not like how overbearing and manipulative her parents were and on several occasions used his clout to help her get what she wanted. She smiled hearing the two men bicker, they were essentially the same generation wise. She grabbed a towel and dried her body off and went to dry the mirror so she could brush her hair. She heard a loud ticking and wondered what the boys were up to. She wet her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth when she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her forehead. She winced and closed her eyes, feeling very nauseous. She leaned over, putting her toothbrush on the sync and held her head. She opened her eyes and saw a ever so tiny red string tied to her pinky. She narrowed her eyes, "what?"

There was a neat little bow on top and one end of the string trailed off to the the mirror. She looked up, the string was literally attached to the middle of the mirror. She tugged on it but it didn't move and the mirror shimmered. She leaned close and it turned black making her squeal. She tried to yell but her voice didn't seem to work as the darkness in the mirror shifted. She could see a stone throne and a giant man sitting on it wearing armor. The mirror cleared some and she could see his skin was strange shade of purple and he wore armor and on his left had was a brilliant gold gauntlet studded in gems of all sorts of colors. He held up his hand, there was a string tied to his finger and he gently tugged on it, which tugged on hers. Her eyes grew wide as he whispered, " _soon…."_

She gulped as the mirror flashed black and cracked. She closed her eyes and reopened them to see a face in front hers...it was _hers_ but not…. It was older with tired eyes and much shorter hair. There were burn scars on the right side of her face, her bangs cut to cover them as best as they could. A kanji for _time_ appeared on her forehead flashing brightly and then it seemed to dim as her eyes turned black and a sinister smile appeared across her lips. She yelped as the 'her' in the mirror reached through and grabbed her by the neck.

Rowen helped Tony scramble some eggs hearing Hoshi yell and then a loud thud. Tony looked at him and both men went to the bathroom door, Rowen leaning, "Hoshi? Are you okay?"

He knocked gently and Tony asked, "hey, squeeky, you alright?"

There was silence and the two men shared a look.

Rowen opened the door carefully and saw her lying on the floor. He quickly opened up the bathroom door, grabbing the towel and wrapping her up and as he brought her to her bed and laid her down. Tony came over, reaching for the phone to call 911, and saw a strange mark on her forehead. It was a kanji, he knew that, and it flashed a brilliant blue against her skin. Rowen grabbed the phone from his hand, "no…"

"What? She collapsed and has some weird mark on her head~!"

Rowen tossed the phone against the wall and it broke, "look, you're about to step into some weird stuff. If you don't want get involved, leave now and never talk to her again. Or help me, by getting her a glass of water."

Tony wanted to argue but he figured the man knew what was going on, "what is that kanji?"

"Time," he answered as he pressed a hand against her forehead. "She's freezing…."

He wrapped her up in her blankets as Tony came back with a glass of water seeing a similar glowing kanji on the man's head, "well don't you light up like a christmas tree too."

Rowen sighed as a kanji flickered on his head and looked at him, "comes with the job, unfortunately."

"Job," he asked as he set the glass near her for when she woke. He saw her shiver, and Rowen placed another blanket on her. "Who are you guys?"

"Me? Just a friend," The blue haired man asked as he looked at the american, "but Hoshi is from a very old Japanese family, the Nakano family were once a royal family from my understanding. I'm from an old family too, my ancestors were warriors who who were given a great power as well. Her powers are different than mine, far older and more dangerous and mine….they're complicated…."

"Complicated? Complicated how?"

Rowen looked at him and pulled out a small blue looking marble that had a kanji in the center and handed it to him, "that's my curse."

"What does it mean?"

"Wisdom."

Tony handed it back, "and what does it do?"

The blue haired man thought for a moment as he looked at him, "guess there's only one way to explain…"

Tony just raised an eyebrow as there was a bright blue light that filled the room and standing before him was the strangest thing, but it made him smile ear to ear. Today was getting more interesting by the moment. The blue haired man was wearing what looked like ancient suit of Japanese armor, but it sparkled almost like a brand new car. The armor was such a pale shade of silver it was almost sparking white, trimmed with dark blue and gold. The young genius couldn't help but touch it, "is that…...vibranium…"

"You know, I haven't thought about testing it but perhaps," Rowen answered as he let it vanish. He looked down at Hoshi, "her mother chose me because of that armor...why aren't you freaked out?"

"Advanced technology masquerades as magic to those who don't understand its tech," Tony answered as he looked down at her. "And she has one of those too?"

"Yes, but hers…."

"Hers is what?"

"Like I said it's older than mine,"Rowen said touching her head. She wasn't getting any better. "Look, I need to go check with someone about this….keep an eye on her and don't go anywhere or call any doctors…"

"But…"

Rowen looked at him seriously, "what if you call a doctor and she ends up being some crazy experiment? Hm? How would you feel?"

"No doctors," Tony said raising a hand as if swearing as the man ran out. He looked at Hoshi and sighed as he leaned against her bed and sat on the floor and sighed heavily as he reached over to hold her hand. He saw a small little red string around around her finger, where did that come from? He gently pulled on it and it came free and he saw her arch up and take in a deep gasp. He scrambled to his knees as he took her face in his hands, "squeeky~!"

She let out a of soft breath and collapsed against the bed as he climbed up and touched her head. Leaning over, to listen to her breath. He gulped feeling ever so softly as he pulled up, realizing she had thrown the blankets and was fully nude under him. He tried to keep his eyes from fleeting across her body, but a small glance and he saw a perfectly slender and lean body. His eyes glanced up at hers as hers fluttered open and she murmured,

" _I'm the lion and I'm the lily,_

 _we lived at a pond which was very milly,_

 _I was aggressive and she was stilly,_

 _and once we saw a boy named billy,_

 _he killed the lion and took the lily,_

 _and that's the story of the lion and the lily…."_

Tony touched her face and pursed his brows as she grabbed him a deep kiss and he broke it pulling back, "Hoshi?"

Her eyes flickered in color and suddenly she seemed back to herself, but her skin was so cold. She looked at him confused for a moment and pressed him on the bed, kissing him even deeper and grabbing his face in her hands. He pulled back, she almost seemed possessed as she kissed him again. She looked at him with eyes that turned black as a night sky and started to unbutton his shirt, his skin seem to ease the feeling of burning deep inside of her chest. She leaned into kiss him harder and felt along his chest and whispered as her head yearned for him. She burned for him and their bodies to be together.

Tony surrendered to her touch as he ran his hands up her thighs and kissed her deeply as he pushed his fingers onto her hair. What harm could it be satiate whatever she was feeling? Rowen had said take care of her? He grunted feeling his pants get tight as she she pressed her small tender body against his. Her skin was soft and supple under his hands and gently touched her small breasts when heard what sounded like the rattling of chains. He glanced up, his concentration broken by a shadow outside the window, her window crashed through and chains knocked her off the super genius. She tumbled into a wall and looked up with dark eyes, they almost looked like they were filled with stars. Tony scrambled off the bed as heard the sound of thunder. He looked up, the sky had turned black and he got a clearer look at the shadow in the trees. It was an armor much like the one Hashiba had, except it looked far more war torn and beaten. It didn't sparkle it was made of dark matt metal, and the helmet almost seemed ogre like. There was a billowing cape and he gulped, "friends of yours?"

" _Stay down, Stark,_ " said Hoshi but the voice almost unlike hers. It softer and almost like a hiss.

"Squeeky?"

There was a loud crunch and the armor jumped onto the broken and damaged window seal. A growl came from the armor bearer, "Tenku should not have left the Mikaboshi run about on her own…."

" _Goodie, the Oni,"_ Hoshi, but not Hoshi, whispered as she stood up making Tony's cheeks turn pink. Her completely nude body standing against the giant suit of armor was both sexy and completely incapable of taking on the armor. Didn't Rowen ask him to take care of her? He shifted to his knees and grabbed the blanket from the bed and scooped Hoshi up just as the armor threw more chains at her. He wrapped her up in the blanket and ran down the hall of her apartment building, hearing the armor crunching after them. She looked at him with the big black eyes, " _oooooh, you're more capable than I thought you were…"_

"Who are you? And what have you done to Squeeky?"

" _I am the voice of time…. But you should keep running, the armor of the Oni is a powerful one with much bloodlust,"_ she chuckled and reached up touching his face. " _Oh, you are absolutely perfect…"_

"Can you just give me Squeeky back?"

" _Time will tell.."_

Tony yelped as the chains slammed behind him as headed down the stairs in a hurry. He threw her over his shoulder and looked back at the looming armor as he ran out of the apartment building. How did making breakfast turn into such a weird event?

"GET DOWN," he heard a familiar voice yell and he ducked with Hoshi on his shoulder as he saw a bright golden light flash by followed by a loud boom. The wall from the building collapsing in as he looked up and saw the silver and blue armor that belonged to Rowen who was holding a brilliant gold crossbow. He looked at Tony with a sigh as his helmet vanished, "I told you to take care of her~!"

She looked back at him with the dark eyes, " _ah….Tenku as well?"_

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "oh shit…."

"It's sentient," said a woman as she ran up from the other side of the quad. She had long auburn hair and sharp blue eyes. She wore a pinky cream colored suit with blue heels. Tony recognized her, did she work in the library? Specifically history. What was her name….

" _Ding ding ding,"_ said the "not" HOshi as she wiggled out of Tony's arms and wrapped the blanket like a dress, " _I'm not just a spirit….you can call me the God of all that is armored…"_

"The Amatasu no Mikaboshi," said the woman as she pulled out her glasses and looked her over and then looked at Tony, "you're that Stark kid…."

"Tony," he corrected politely and he smirked, "you're Mia Koji the history professor…."

"Mythology," she corrected with a smirk, "MIT doesn't believe in myths though, so history it is…."

"Can we do introductions later," Rowen asked as he saw the rubble from the building shifted and he raised his bow again, a golden arrow of light generating, "we all know Lady Kayura is one hell of force to be reckoned with whether she's good or evil, that woman can kick my ass two ways from sunday."

The rubble moved and Tony saw the armor come up through it as he asked, "Lady?"

Her helmet vanished and long dark hair cascaded over her armor and she smiled with twinkling navy eyes set in milk like skin. Underneath that huge bulky scary armor, she was very lovely woman. He gulped as he felt his cheeks flush and the woman grinned summoning chains, "you defend her Rowen? She's just like Lord Arago."

Rowen moved in front of them, as she summoned her chains. Tony noticed the chains seemed to move on command, more like sentient creatures than metal controlled by gravitational forces. Tony murmured, "interesting…"

"Get her out of here," Rowen hissed taking a shot at the woman woman with chains.

Tony scooped up Hoshi over his shoulder and Mia waved for him to follow her into the old computer building. He followed quickly, the woman was fast for wearing heels, and grumbled as the "not" Hoshi assessed, " _Tenku will lose to that Warlord, Lady or not, she is is stronger than him."_

"Can you be an optimist," he asked as Mia opened up the back door and they ran across a courtyard into the library.

Mia looked back, "we're going into the tunnels…"

"Tunnels," he asked. "What tunnels?"

"There's tunnels under this school that Little Miss Warlord won't find Miss Nakano."

"Great," Tony said as she opened a utility shaft and then he followed her down as she locked it behind them. He looked at her, "you're not just a professor are you?"

" _He's a brilliant one, Miss Koji."_

Mia grabbed a flashlight and came up to his side, "um….I work for SHIELD, you've probably heard of them through your father. I was put her to keep on eye on Miss Nakano, since her family name came up in my grandfather's research and well he was not wrong...and they don't want another New York and LA incident…."

" _...I protest that, that was not me. That was Arago and his crazy followers."_

"You're quite sassy, for a disembodied spirit," Mia assessed shining the flashlight on her and she just grinned.

" _If I had my armor, that would be quite a different story. Miss Professor….I am not afraid of Mashou or Ronin, or any other like me, but alas this mortal form is only good for seducing human males who are important…"_

Tony raised a brow, "Im important…"

"Most likely," Mia said as they opened another door and locked it behind them to long set of tunnels. "I've come to realize anyone who gets involved with the armors are there by some sort of entanglement, not necessarily fate, maybe more like attraction. I can imagine that somehow the super genius son of a the world's biggest weapons manufacturer is somehow involved in this…"

"I can assure you I am not…"

" _There's a red string around your finger, one that runs in same directions as the one bound to mine…"_

"Do you understand a word she says," he asked of the professor.

"She might be referring to the red string of fate," Mia answered softly as they continued to walk, the sound of her heels clicked in the dark of the tunnel. "In Japanese lore, everyone is bound to their soul mate by a red string around their finger."

"So we're going to marry the same person?"

"No, not necessarily. Soul mate can mean many things in that sense. Could mean a shared fate, meeting the same person, or even walking the same path…."

"Deep," he said as the "not" Hoshi laughed over his shoulder. The thing inhabiting her was a mysterious know it all that seemed to like to keep their cards close to their chest. His fate walked the same path as Hoshi's? Whatever did that mean. How did catching the girl from a tree, turn into story about armors and gods. She was sweet and kind, and whatever this was...was getting on his nerves. He asked again, "how do I get Squeeky back?"

"Careful," Mia warned him, "they like to make deals…"

" _There's the easy way and the hard way, Stark,"_ the "not" Hoshi paused and seemed to hum for a moment. " _Hm, I don't like that. I think I will call you IronMan. Much more suitable for man who creates life from metal."_

Mia pursed her lips, "just tell us…"

" _There was the way I was trying to hide earlier, before me and the Man of Iron were interrupted…"_

Tony felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat.

" _Or help find my armor,"_ she added, " _the Jikan. Which by far is a lot harder than letting me have some hot raunchy sex."_

"Oh," Mia looked at Tony who shook his head in protest. "That's a no…"

" _But the Man of Iron of would be a wonderful boy toy….."_ the god cooed almost pitifully and then smiled at Mia. " _Is that not why her parents kept Tenku nearby though? Oh, salacious. Did they not tell you? I love humans. Their emotions and passion, and pleasure are addictions that Arago could not fathom in that dense head of his….."_

"I thought you said you were a God of time," Tony grumbled.

" _I am God of many things,"_ she answered smugly as the tunnel got darker.

Mia rolled her eyes, "so that's why she was naked?"

"She fell in the shower?"

The woman just nodded and then heard the God growl, "what is it…"

" _The tiger will smile, and a snake will say it loves you,"_ the God answered Mia heard a rattling. Oh, she knew that rattling and felt her mouth go dry. She grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him back a step. " _The snake will not bite if you do not step on it."_

There was a soft clap down the tunnel as the sound of heavy armor walked down it and Mia shined the flashlight forward. The armor as far Tony could see was just as old and bulky as the one the Lady wore. However, this seemed to look like a snake in a sense. The sharp features and the bright green and red, there was no doubt it screamed poison.

The ornate helmet vanished and revealed a man that Tony could only describe as snake like. His skin was pale and looked smooth waxy with sharp features. His eyes were hooded and and pupils sharp with sharp teeth and wild mop of mossy green hair. He grinned a mouth full of teeth, "Mia you know us….just give her up and save your world a much unnecessary trouble...again."

" _Oh, puleez…."_

Tony shushed the God, "even if the God is a danger….Hoshi is not. She is sweet and kind, and does not deserve to be involved in this.."

The man snorted and laughed boldy, "and who is this?"

Mia smirked, "this is Tony Stark, and he's IronMan."

" _Oh, see I am clever,"_ she said wiggling off of Tony's shoulder and smiling at the man in the suit of armor, " _and I know you very well….You are Naaza….Another Mashou…..there should be four...where are the other two? Hm? YOu all look like you've come out of battle…."_

Naaza pulled out sword that seemed to drip a goo that burned the ground and looked at Mia, "this one knows…"

" _Indeed I do...otherwise I wouldn't have woken up. I was having a fantastic slumber and intended on staying there."_

Tony looked at the "not" Hoshi and asked, "what woke you up…."

" _Mmmmm Spoilers,"_ she answered with a snark and then Tony growl as he pressed her against the wall.

"Like you said, you don't have your armor, and that man has a sword. I think that us two normal human beings need to know what in hell is going on…"

She searched his face and then shoved him off, sending him flying into the back wall, " _I'm still quite strong without an armor….."_ She scoffed at Naaza and then kicked a stone, " _you can't go back and save them…..there's no point in coming for me. I cannot save them from the Monster and his twisted theologies about balance in the universe, even if I did have my armor. He came to your kingdom and got exactly what Arago could never master….."_

"What is that stone," Naaza yelled as he stepped forward and placing the sword to her throat. A single drop of goo dripped and sizzled on her skin.

" _Something far older than I am,"_ she answered as her eyes glowed, " _Something from the beginning of time, long before I came into existence. It allowed arago to control your minds so long ago….but alas, the power of Kaos was stronger and he maybe he underestimated the Ancient Ones…"_

Naaza dropped his sword and his armor vanished, he was wearing a what looked like an old samurai outfit, but it was torn to shreds. Tony saw the man fall to his knees, "he was beyond the strength of any Nether Realm Demon. Arago, Saberstrake, and came from the heavens….preaching of balance and order…...He took Anubis and Rajura down in battle and left us alive because we were half….."

" _I see,"_ the "not" Hoshi said softly and looked cupped his face, " _I am not Emperor but if you would like to swear your bushido to me, I will do my best to make their sacrifices not in vain."_

Naaza smirked, "Lady Kayura is under a different assumption that you are the reason the Titan came to the Nether Realm."

" _She is partially right, I was the one who stole the stone and left it in the Nether Realm for safe keeping once upon a time,"_ the God said kneeling down to him and touching his forehead his kanji lighting up, " _Obedience, hm? Interesting that he left me Cruelty and Obedience…."_

The tunnel shook and Tony looked up wondering if it was from Rowen and Lady Kayura and Mia said to Naaza, "whatever happened in the Nether Realm is not her fault. Perhaps, it's the Gods fault in some, but not hers….we know Lady Kayura can hold a grudge though….help us keep her safe?"

Naaza smirked while cooing at Mia and Tony tried hid his snear, "you are as fine as you were when we first met…and as charming."

" _They fight above us,"_ the God said as she stood, and then looked at Mia with shining eyes, " _would be a shame to lose another Ronin on your watch...hm?"_

Mia rubbed her arm and helped Naaz up who asked, "another?"

She shook her head, "Tony we have to stop them…."

He just nodded quietly and followed after the woman quickly through the tunnel til they came to an exit. She opened it just Rowen was thrown into the ground and went rolling, chains wrapped around his neck. Tony ran in front of him and stared down the woman, "harming either of them won't bring your comrades back….."

The woman stared at him, "and who are you?"

"I am…." he thought about it for a moment, "I am IronMan."

She scoffed as she saw Mia, "is he an armor bearer like us?"

"No, he creates armors," Mia said as she walked in front of Rowen who was looking very beat up.

" _And he'll create something more powerful than anything that Titan can make,"_ the "not" Hoshi said as she walked out with Naaza behind her who was looking very beat up. " _But have this temporal portal open and letting your demons run amok will not make this any easier. And harming my host will not change what has happened. Hoshi can do a great many things if you give it time…..as only an Ancient One can.'"_

"Kuso," Kayura cursed as she dropped her armor and looked Tony over as he fell back on his butt and looked like he was sweating bullets. She glanced at Rowen, "you need to get him some battle training…"

Rowen started laughing as his armor vanished and he laid back against the grass, and nudged Tony's shoulder, "hear that, she likes you~!"

"Gee, how can you tell," Tony replied as he looked at her. She was small and wore a ripped kimono, he leaned on his elbow, "how bout this Lady, I get you, "not" Hoshi, and Teenage Mutant Lizard some clothes if you do something about the ooky spooky clouds and what not before we go look for that one's armor."

"It's Lady Kayura to you, Man of Iron."

"How about Kay," he said sitting up.

Rowen was giving a look of terror, "she doesn't…"

"That's fine," the woman warrior answered and then hugged Mia and looked at Hoshi who was grinning at Naaza and she pulled the young woman over. "Behave Mikaboshi…."

" _Did I not tell you what my intentions were earlier?"_

Tony grumbled as he stood up and looked at the "not" Hoshi, "you will behave….Squeeky is sweet and kind and doesn't need you running around in her body with ill intentions…."

" _You're just sweet on her,"_ the god grinned and then had her cheek pinched by Kayura. " _Ow...ow...that hurts….shouldn't you be closing the door…."_

"Like Mia requested, behave," Kayura said looking at Naaza who just shrugged and looked away, "and no you aren't going sully her either, so behave."

Naaza rolled his sharp eyes, "maybe you should tell 'em about the clouds….Lady Kayura."

"Those are not mine." Kayura said holding out a hand a golden staff appeared in it. It rang in a way Tony couldn't exactly place. It was both sharp but ….familiar and he caught her eyes. They were lovely and so very sad. They seemed as unreal as the darkness that filled Hoshi's eyes, they seemed so endless. "Something else must have come through before I closed the gate."

"Fun," Rowen assessed as he sat up.

" _Ooh, I did not see that, maybe my foresight isn't working completely. Hm, curious,"_ the God said then started walking, " _well, come along. We got a demonic force to deal with…."_

"No, you are staying right here," Mia said to the "Not" Hoshi who pouted and crossed her arms. "Rowen, Tony, and Kayura can go look at what's going on."

"Me," Tony asked.

"We need someone to stay behind, and Naaza is quite skilled with a sword so he'll do just fine protecting us while we work on where your armor could be. Besides Tony, you're smarter than I am and they can need some insight."

" _I told you there was an easier way…"_

"No, you're not running around like a sorority girl in Hoshi's body," Tony scolded and the God trudged back with a grunt and smiled at Naaza. Naaza grinned back but Mia elbowed him and he looked off. Tony just rolled his eyes and rubbed his arms. "Fine, I'll go, but let's make it quick eh? I don't want Teenage Mutant Snake Face….around her too long.."

Rowen scoffed at him, "how protective of you."

"Don't underestimate me, Star Boy."

Kayura looked at them both as her sub armor appeared, "can we just go. Gosh you're worse than Naaza and Anubis were…."

"After you, Lady," Rowen said as his sub armor appeared and Tony slugged behind them.


End file.
